fmafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:65.11.18.61
Go read the manga or watch the anime in Japanese and maybe then you'll see why we keep reverting your edits regarding Sloth and Gluttony. We're not interested in the dub lines, so stop changing them. Tommy-Vercetti 20:41, July 29, 2011 (UTC) About your comment "Your last words are wrong" We go on the english translation of the manga, which is essentially the manga. We don't go on mediocre dub lines, which is what you're using. If you think I'm wrong, try watching something with a subtitle sometime. Tommy-Vercetti 21:11, July 29, 2011 (UTC) The anime in japanese is horrible the lines are bad. bothersome is complete crap lines the voice actors of the japan version sucks the dub is the real thing and is better Thanks the for the laugh. I've already reported you, so keep up this kind of behavior, please, and you'll only find yourself banned from editing. So, if you want to contribute to articles, feel free, but we're not interested in dub lines. Go back to some other mediocre anime wikipedia if you want that; it's not here.Tommy-Vercetti 21:20, July 29, 2011 (UTC) you mean YOur not interested Everybody loves the dub lines better You better look again if you believe that. Tommy-Vercetti 21:24, July 29, 2011 (UTC) the english dub is perfect and WAY better then the japanese version .. This is English so use the correct lines ... the words bothersome is a dumb line.. what a pain is way better then bothersome Do you honestly believe the dub perfect? I invite you to take a gander at our Brotherhood episode pages. Read through all the episode notes pointing the numerous dub inconsistences, plot holes, and bad acting. Take a look, seriously. They're all there, and if you seriously believe the dub is perfect, you're either deaf or (I'm banking on this one) you've never seen the Japanese version, which I already know is true. Just another rabid 11 year old dubbie who makes any other anime fan embarassed to be on the same planet with them. Tommy-Vercetti 21:30, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I havent finished the show yet only on 56 and the english dub is way better better voice actors and cooler lines :3 And everything I just said to you went right over your head. WHOOSH! There goes any hope I had of you possessing any sort of intellect. This discussion is over. Tommy-Vercetti 22:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Aight.. I win the english dub is better the japanese is for nerds Oi, new kid. People are going to disagree about which translation to use, but except to set official terms or phrases, no one interpretation of a line is made inherently better than any other along language lines (I believe some Japanese interpretations of lines are better than their English counterparts and I have also seen the opposite, but I think your argument about the word "bothersome" is flawed). However, when you do come into conflict with someone over an edit, go to the talk page and discuss it or bring it up with another user or an admin. DO NOT go around deleting whole sections of pages out of spite. If multiple editors disagree with your revision and you can't reach a consensus through discussion, then just let it go. Vandalize pages again and you'll be banned. honestly, this is the reason I really want to move all "Last Words" sections to the Quotes page. They're far more trouble than they're worth. But, yeah; be nice or be banned. CorbeauKarasu 22:28, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ok but why do u let him edit the wrong last words? Whoosh, right over your head again. Try reading what he said. It's right there. I understood it just fine. Guess we can't expect you to actually read, can we? Try it for once. Tommy-Vercetti 23:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC) To address the question directly, I didn't intervene because he's not wrong. At this point, there are at least three official versions of just about every line that appears in the series (Viz manga translation, official Japanese subtitled translation and the English dub translation). To be honest, I'm more likely to side with Tommy since he's been around a while, but as long as the issue was a difference in what translation to use, I probably wouldn't have intervened. But you vandalized articles to spite him and that cannot be allowed. Honestly, I'm going to remove the Last Words. Unless it's absolutely necessary to an article, direct quotes will likely be left to the Quotes page. Also, please remember to sign each of your talk page posts with four tildes (~). CorbeauKarasu 23:44, July 29, 2011 (UTC)